


肉文作者，清水作者，小圈文作者×乐乎

by Frudge_TH



Category: all乐乎, sp - Fandom, 肉文 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frudge_TH/pseuds/Frudge_TH





	肉文作者，清水作者，小圈文作者×乐乎

空旷黑暗的大房间中，一个人双手被绑起高高的吊在刑架上。

“咯吱咯吱…”他听到了轮子在地上滚动的声音，接着几束强光穿透他紧闭着的眼睑，他难受的闭紧了双眼缓了好久才带着水光睁开眼睛，看向来人。

他认出来了，那是清水作者，他疑惑的眨了眨眼，“小清？怎么是你？我也没有得罪你啊。”

“啊，是呀，但我还是被肉文作者和小圈文作者给叫过来了，说是让我观刑，乐乎宝贝，你就忍忍吧，我想办法让你少受点罪。”小清温润的眨了眨眼睛轻声安慰。

“小清你真好55555，那你能不能给我喝点水，我好渴啊，他们吊了我一天了。”

“好，刚好他们让我带了一桶水，说要让你喝光，这么多呢怎么可能喝光，你乖乖的喝几口解解渴，剩下的咱们用别的地方喝好不好呀，不然你想，他们肯定会在你喝了这么多水之后在旁边嘘嘘你还不准你尿出来，那多难受哦。”

“嗯嗯！他们肯定会这样的，可坏了，还是小清好。可是剩下的水怎么办呀，这里没有卫生间倒掉会被发现的，万一连累你就完蛋了。”

“没事没事，乐乎乖啊，上面的嘴喝不完可以用下面的。”小清凑上前手指从人股沟划过轻轻触碰了一下乐乎瑟缩的小穴，然后突然一脸歉意的后退，问道，“我是不是太不清水了，对不起乐乎宝贝，是我想不到好的办法，你屏蔽我吧。”

“不是的！小清，还是你最好了，这都不怪你，我准备好了。”

“好，我轻轻的，你别怕。”小清垂下眼睑，依旧温润如玉。

乐乎被喂了几口水后就被一根润了滑的软管塞进了身子里，接着就被突然进入的冷水激的不停的颤抖。他感觉小清温热的手轻轻抚摸着他的后背安慰他，还是努力控制住了颤抖的身体。

“真乖，再忍忍，一会就好了。”

“小清，我好难受，不能再多了。”乐乎被灌入的满满的水坠的肚子鼓鼓的，越来越痛的肚子让他忍不住挣扎起来。

然后就感觉身后的动作停了下来，软管被抽出，带出了几滴没来得及夹住的水。

小清轻轻按了按乐乎的肚子，按的人一激灵，带着哭腔说:“小清你别按了，我夹不住了，呜，怎么办呀，要是漏出来了还会连累你，呜呜呜呜。”说着忍不住悲从中来，“我屏蔽不都是因为上面要求嘛，怎么受罪的总是我！哇呜呜呜呜…”

“好了好了，乖。都是他们太坏了，我帮你塞住好不好，就不用担心出来了，一会他们来了我就在旁边看着，不让他们太过分，好吗？”

“嗯！”乐乎抽噎着点了点头。

接着一个小型肛塞就被塞进了身体，虽有些涨却不用担心肚子里的水跑出来了。

过了十来分钟，乐乎觉得肚子越来越涨时，两个步伐不一的脚步声从大门外传来，走进来的是挂着邪笑的肉文作者和面容冷峻的小圈文作者。

冷酷的小圈文作者绕着乐乎走了一圈，发现了那个肛塞后狠狠地皱了皱眉，不赞同的看向清水作者，问:“灌肠了？谁准你帮他塞住的？你也想挨打？”

“啊…”小清无辜的眨了眨眼睛说:“乐乎宝贝很乖的，你不能太苛刻了吧。”

“你真想挨打？”

乐乎一听小清也要因为自己被打，一时忘了刚刚隐约感觉到的违和感，着急的大喊:“小圈！你，你不准欺负小清，你要打就打我好了，是我求他帮我塞住的。”

“哼，你以为你跑的掉吗？把我逼成了清水文不说还专盯着我屏蔽，是不是玩的很开心。”小圈冷哼道。

“对对对，还有我也是，脖子以下都不敢写居然还屏蔽，乐乎呀，是不是飘了？不过，为了让你切身体会到我们的快乐，以后屏蔽的时候犹豫一点，就麻烦你在这配合一下了哦。”小肉邪魅一笑给乐乎解了绑拎出去让人把水排出来又强按着人灌了一遍肠，这才将人重新绑在刑架上。

“小圈，我先来，你在旁边看着，顺便别让清水出来捣乱。”

“嗯。”

小肉从小清一开始推来的那辆推车上取出两个缀着铃铛的乳夹给人夹上，顺手给人戴了个口球，把乐乎的呼痛声堵在嗓子里，变成了几声呻吟。

“乐乎啊，你抬头看看前面，那个圆圆的东西，知道是什么吗？是摄像头，哦对了，你的四周有很多个这样的东西，毕竟…我们两个可是带着很多人的嘱托来的，得让他们放心不是。”小肉不顾乐乎的挣扎和惊叫，取出了一串拉珠。

“这里有十二个珠子呢，你看看喜不喜欢。”小肉轻笑一声往乐乎后穴里塞进了三个，接着打开了开关，任由珠子在后穴口震动。

乐乎难受的挣扎了一番，被震动的珠子搞得后穴口一阵发麻，抑制不住的呻吟几声后狠狠地咬住了口球把剩下的呻吟堵在嗓子里。

小肉每隔五分钟往里推进一颗珠子，第十个珠子进去之后乐乎猛的挣动一下，浑身颤抖。

“啊——在这里呢，那就在这儿吧，剩下两个就不难为你了，看我对你多好哦。”小肉揉捏了几下乐乎的臀肉，把手移到后穴处在外围打着转，时不时抽插几下拉珠，却在眼看着乐乎要到达高潮时一把掐住人的阳具根部，痛的乐乎直接软了下来，呼痛声连口球都挡不住。

“别急呀，还有这么多东西没有试过呢，咱们再来试试这个按摩棒吧！肯定更舒服！”小肉拔出拉珠随手扔在一边，拿出了一个带着很多小凸起的两指粗的按摩棒，随意的抹了点润滑液就给人塞了进去正好卡在g点处，把开关打到最大。乐乎浑身颤抖不停的摇着头嘟囔着什么，小肉凑过去认真听了听发现他仿佛在说，好辣。

好辣？小肉挑了挑眉拿起了刚刚那瓶润滑液，“呀，薄荷味的润滑液？哈哈哈，那岂不是很爽？我都想试试了，这样吧，让你更开心一点。”

说罢拿起了一颗跳蛋，打开开关后按到了乳夹上，震动的跳蛋让乳夹上的铃铛响个不停，给眼前淫秽的一幕配了点背景音。

被道具调戏的非常敏感的乐乎又迅速到达了高潮，这次小肉并没有组织他射精，反而在他疲软下来之后把所有道具撤掉将主场交给了小圈。

小圈冷漠的瞥了一眼浑身发软仅靠着绑住手腕的绳子才能勉强站直的乐乎，说:“我是让你来享受的吗？”说完几巴掌拍上了乐乎软嘟嘟的屁股，打的人臀肉一阵乱晃，也吓了乐乎一跳忙不迭的站直了。

“你屏蔽了我八次，八十下，以后想屏蔽也随你，自己算好了账等着就好。”

拿起一开始就准备好的藤条带着十分力往乐乎屁股上招呼，十个为一组不到五分钟就打完了，打完之后扔了藤条吩咐小清:“把他收拾干净，外面等你。”

可怜乐乎刚刚高潮过，皮肤敏感的不成样子时又被狠狠地抽了一顿，整个臀肉都乌青发紫，一条条愣子横亘在双丘上，一身的冷汗不说，整个人都失去了气力。

小清将人解下来小心的环住，放在一旁的床上，给人擦汗抹药处理伤口，等忙完后发现受了一天罪的人已经睡着了，不禁哑然一笑，给人裹上了毯子抱回自己房间。

出门发现小肉和小圈都在门外等着，见清水出了门小圈挑了挑嘴角说:“装好人装的开心吗？”

“圈兄说笑了，我除了给孩子灌了个肠仿佛也没做别的了吧？”

“呵。”

“啧啧啧啧啧，这清水文作者放荡起来可真真没我们这些人什么事了呀，还是得感谢清水兄弟给我们出的这主意，让我们过了一通瘾。”小肉邪笑着给小清作了个揖

“佛曰，不可说不可说。”清水文温柔的笑了笑转身离开，深藏功与名。


End file.
